Solo quiero que seas feliz
by LauAkiko
Summary: Al final... Kohaku solo quiere que Rin sea feliz. Pesimo resumen lo se... Leve SesshxRin tambien! Ojala y les guste!


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Hola!! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Un one-shot especial que tiene como protagonistas a Kohaku, Rin y a nuestro Inuyoukai favorito! Sesshômaru!!!! (al menos el mio XD)

Fic dedicado a mi amiga y más fiel lectora… Sandra-chan!!!! Gracias x el apoyo amiga!!!!!

Espero que les guste!!

* * *

Solo quiero que seas feliz….

Era una mañana cualquiera… No distaba de cambiar de las otras… Todo pintaba para que el día fuera igual de ordinario que los otros…

¿O no?

Ahora que la Shikon no Tama y Naraku habían desaparecido para nunca más volver y él gracias a la luz de Kikyo había podido conservar su vida había tomado la determinación de ayudar a sus semejantes convirtiéndose en un poderoso exterminador. Claro, el camino no era fácil pero sabía que contaba con ciertas habilidades y que al entrenar más algún día superaría a su hermana y a su padre. Sentía que era su obligación moral el llevar a cabo esta misión que se había impuesto… Para poder de cierta manera el retribuir el dolor que le había causado a el y a Sango el ser manipulado por aquel repulsivo monstruo para masacrar a toda su familia.

Pero ahora ya habían pasado 13 años desde aquello, y ya él era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser considerado el mejor exterminador de la región. Ahora con 24 años debía llevar a cabo otra de sus misiones autoimpuestas. La más valiosa de todas.

No supo cuando y tampoco supo como… Pero se dio cuenta de que era algo de lo que no podía escapar… Un sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de motivación y ganas de vivir todos los días. Era una de las principales razones por las cuales su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tonta en las mañanas y en las noches. Algo que sin duda lo hacia sentirse estúpidamente feliz.

Su amor por Rin.

Se había debatido mucho con la idea de expresarle verdaderamente sus sentimientos. Su amistad era de años y ella era una de las pocas personas que lo trataron con amabilidad durante el tiempo en que fue sirviente de Naraku. Ella incluso había parecido olvidar por completo el hecho de que él había intentado atentar contra su vida de la peor manera.

¿Cómo no amar a alguien de tan buen corazón?

A su mente vinieron miles de recuerdos compartidos con ella ahora en que vivía en la aldea de Kaede-baa-chan.

Cada vez que los visitaba siempre procuraba pasar el tiempo necesario con su hermana y su familia. Significaban mucho en su vida. Pero al final lo que más disfrutaba era pasar tiempo con la entusiasta joven.

Escuchar su risa. Admirar su rostro. Deleitarla con sus anécdotas. En fin… Tantas cosas que no podía perderse al ir a ese lugar. No era lo mismo que cuando se encontraban viajando juntos en los lomos de Ah-Un. Esas eran épocas de pelea. Tiempos llenos de tensión y por supuesto era el período en donde él solamente era un niño que llevaba en su espalda la supuesta arma para derrotar a Naraku… Al final claro no sucedió así.

En aquellos momentos el aun no tenía estos sentimientos. Eso lo tenía claro. Pero sin querer su mente viajo hasta el momento en que descubrió por primera vez que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Rin. Cuando tenía 17 años

_- Kohaku!!!! Kohaku-kun!!! Apresúrate!!!! –_gritaba una joven de cabello largo y negro llamándolo-

- _Espérame Rin-chan!!!!! Tu corres muy rápido!!_

_- No más rápido que tu!!!! Anda alcánzame!!!!_

Los dos reían a más no poder mientras se dirigían en una enfrascada competencia atlética hacia los márgenes de un riachuelo, el cual era su lugar favorito para tener una de sus ansiadas conversaciones…

- _Siii yo gane!!!!!!!! Soy la mejor!!! O será que me has dejado ganarte?_

_- No no es cierto… Hoy si me esforcé bastante… Pero tienes una condición física que no se de donde rayos la sacaste!!_

_- Me ponen a hacer algunos deberes aquí que me ayudan a mantenerme en "forma" como dice Kagome-sama, pero espera… ¿Dices que hoy si te esforzaste? O sea que siempre me dejas ganarte?_

_- No Rin yo no dije eso!! _–recordó que su rostro se había sonrojado-

- _Jajaja!! Estoy bromeando tranquilo!! Mejor cuéntame, como te fue en la pasada aldea?!_

_- Pues no fue muy difícil la verdad.. Solo se trató de un simple ciempiés, algo grande, pero muy torpe. Honestamente era un enemigo fácil de vencer para cualquiera._

_- Torpe o no… Sigue siendo un youkai poderoso. Así que no cualquiera pudo haberlo derrotado. Además tú no eres ningún cualquiera. Tu eres Kohaku-kun. Gran exterminador de youkais!!! –_dijo con gran emoción y autoridad ella-

- _Muchas gracias Rin, siempre dices las cosas más locas pero más graciosas!_

_- Pues para eso están los amigos!!_

_- Y cuéntame ahora, ¿tu como has estado?_

_- Yo he estado muy bien, mira te cuento algo gracioso…_

Mientras Rin le contaba una de las tantas discusiones de la pareja compuesta por el hanyou Inuyasha y la miko Kagome en donde por supuestoal final el terminaba en el suelo siendo observado tierna y cómicamente por su pequeña hija Izayoi que ahora debía tener 9 años. Kohaku recordó como en cierto punto de la historia se perdió por completo en el rostro y la figura grácil de Rin sentada en una roca. Su cabello se movía con exagerada precisión en la dirección que el viento le indicaba y su sonrisa podría fácilmente iluminar docenas de aldeas. La dulzura de su voz era totalmente adictiva y sus ojos chocolate destellaban como dos estrellas fugaces. Si había una humana más bella que Rin, el definitivamente no la conocía. Vio como su cuerpo hacía la hermosa transición de niña a mujer. Sus piernas se hacían más largas y su torso se empezaba a ver más maduro. Incluso sus facciones cambiaba, pero conservando la pureza que le caracterizaba. Y para finalizar la joven vestía un hermoso kimono celeste con detalles grabados de flores de Sakura…

Inmediatamente su mente detuvo el recuerdo, tal y como él lo había hecho en aquella ocasión. La vista de esa hermosa prenda le había recordado quien era el que se la había proporcionado a la chica.

Un youkai… Peor aún… Un DaiYoukai

La raza de monstruo más temida de todas las regiones… La más poderosa. Ningún humano o youkai se atrevería a cuestionar esta gran verdad a menos que quisiera la muerte. Pero lo que era aún más escalofriante era el saber cual era precisamente el Daiyoukai merecedor de tales títulos

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Hijo del fallecido Comandante Inu no Taishô.

Sesshômaru-sama.

Para casi todos los seres que habían escuchado el nombre esto significaba una cosa… Muerte y miedo. Era sin duda alguna un digno representante de la raza. Inalcanzable en fuerza para cualquiera. El como exterminador de monstruos sabía a la perfección que ni siquiera el mejor de su clan llegará a rasguñarlo siquiera. En su cinto llevaba a la destructora Bakusaiga y a la pasiva Tenseiga, lo cual suponía una extraña contradicción.

Para el esta no era la única contradicción que rodeaba a tan enigmático demonio. Sin duda la más grande de todas era el tener a una protegida humana. Una niña ordinaria (que de ordinaria no tenía nada) y simple. Su mente divagaba en el hecho del por qué…

Pero una de las preguntas más importantes que su mente habría de formularle sería

- ¿Y que siente Rin por él?

Esto lo dejo sin una respuesta clara… Que sentía ella?

Cuando los acompaño durante los últimos meses de la vida de Naraku, pudo notar como ella tenia gran admiración por el demonio. Siempre hablaba de cómo él era su héroe y de que era una muy buena persona. Además era a la única persona a la que obedecía si le decía "Silencio, Rin" ya que a Jaken-sama no parecía hacerle mucho caso la mayoría del tiempo.

Incluso noto con asombro como ella también era muy importante para el youkai. En el momento en el que visitaron el palacio de su señora madre y ella le mostro una forma de entrenar a la Tenseiga para ser una mejor katana de batalla, lo cual termino implicando la muerte de la pequeña. Presenció como el demonio abandono en cierto punto el arma en el suelo del Meikai al ver que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por devolverle la vida. Incluso salvo a cientos de almas en pena que ahí se encontraban. Al parecer la súbita muerte de Rin le había enseñado algo importante; La compasión. Para fortuna de todos… El Meidô-seki de aquella daiyoukai le trajo su alma de vuelta y así pudo sobrevivir. Estaba muy agradecido por eso ahora que lo pensaba.

Pero de nuevo volvió a formularse la pregunta?! Que significaba él para ella?

Ese mismo día después de haberse reído con la loca anécdota de Rin y de hablar otras trivialidades decidió introducir un poco el tema, marcando el kimono como tema de inicio…

- _Y dime Rin, ese kimono es nuevo?_

_- Si, este es el… déjame ver… _-puso una mano en su mentón intentando recordar- _uno… dos… cinco… ah ya lo recuerdo!! el séptimo kimono que me ha traído Sesshômaru-sama_ _desde que vivo en la aldea. No es bonito?_

_- Si es muy bonito sin duda. Y hace cuanto ya no viene Sesshômaru-sama?_

_- Mmm… 7 meses y 12 días _–había dicho con un ligero dejo de tristeza. Le sorprendió que recordara los detalles de su última venida con tanta exactitud-

- _Y… lo extrañas mucho? _–preguntó con timidez-

- _Si, como no tienes idea –_respondió con seguridad, tanta que incluso lo asustó- pero_ se que volverá pronto. Además ahora estoy muy feliz porque tú también viniste a visitarnos!! Me alegra mucho que vengas. Los momentos que paso contigo son de los más divertidos!!_

Una chispa de emoción se había colado por su rostro aquella vez y lo hacía de nuevo ahora. Ese comentario era el que había llenado su corazón de emoción y era el que le daba los motivos suficientes para hacer lo que estaba planeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no importaba que era lo que Rin sentía por el Lord o viceversa. Lo realmente valioso era lo que según el iba a suceder. Ya no podía esperar más para llegar a la aldea.

- Vamos Kirara!! Apresúrate!!

La nekomata acelero su vuelo y después de unos cortos minutos llegaron a dicho lugar.

Como era costumbre siempre que llegaban visitas Inuyasha las descubría por su olor, ahora también su hija Izayoi hacia lo mismo!! Cuando venía Kohaku gritaban "Ahí vienen Kohaku y Kirara" y cuando venia Sesshômaru al principio el joven de pelo platinado solo decía "Rin!! Tienes visita!!!" Pero ahora la que se adelantaba era la pequeña hanyou gritando "Rin!!!! Sesshômaru-ojisan ya llego!!!". Eso no le agradaba mucho a Inuyasha, pero al mismo tiempo le complacía ver que su hija y él finalmente eran aceptados por el cabeza dura de su hermano… Un poco…

Esta vez, Izayoi olio que Kohaku se acercaba, no fueron muchos los segundos que transcurrieron cuando la niña ya decía!!

- Sango-san!!!!! Ya llego Kohaku-kun!!!!

Kirara aterrizo y Kohaku se bajo saludando a la pequeña y a su hermana quien había llegado al lugar junto a sus hijas, hijo y su esposo el monje Miroku para recibir al chico. Al rato se unieron Kagome, Inuyasha y el pequeño Shippo quien se encontraba también de visita, descansando de sus entrenamientos para convertirse en un fuerte kitsune.

Lo que no sabía el joven exterminador era que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, no muy agradable. Ya llevaba un tiempo considerable sin pasar por ahí, 3 años específicamente. La anciana miko Kaede había fallecido. Esto lo entristeció un poco y fue de inmediato a visitar su tumba. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante...

- Y Rin? Donde está?

Recordó que Kaede-baa-chan era la tutora de Rin en la aldea, por lo tanto debía sentirse muy triste, ya que era muy apegada a ella

- Creo que fue a recoger unas hierbas pero no tarda en venir –respondió Kagome- Porque no vamos a la cabaña a esperarla si?

Después de unos minutos durante los cuales se entretuvieron conversando un poco y poniéndose al corriente con el resto de noticias Rin llego y como siempre se alegró de que su amigo hubiera regresado. Ya era mucho el tiempo sin verlo.

Con el paso de los años la había visto madurar aún más y ahora que tenía 20 años, ella era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que Dios hubiera creado. La diferencia de 3 años si había pasado por Rin, pero para hacerla más linda cada día. Alta, delgada, cabello negro largo y lacio un poco rebelde, ojos color chocolate brillantes pero lo realmente destacable. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado no solo por las tareas que cumplía en la aldea, Kaede-sama y Kagome le habían instruido en el arte la arquería. Aunque a ella no le gustaba usarlo ya que no se sentía cómoda "lastimando a otros". Esto la convertía sin duda alguna en el ser con el alma más pura e incorrupta. Llena de bellos sentimientos para todos y con una capacidad de amar más grande que toda la extensión del Sengoku-Jidai. Eso era realmente lo que la hacía bella. La madurez de su adultez solo resaltaba esas hermosas características internas.

Como el ritual que ambos conocían, se alejaron un gran rato después del grupo para conversar. Aunque se quedaría mañana, quisieron hablar como siempre. Sus pláticas no cambiaban mucho con los años, pero esta vez, un tema más triste era incluido…

- Y como te sientes? Como estas tomado la muerte de Kaede-sama?

- Ha sido duro… Ella ha cuidado de mi todos estos años y la considero incluso como una madre. No te niego que he estado muy triste y con esto más

- Y con esto? Por que lo dices?

- No no por nada… No me hagas caso

En su interior sabía que esa tristeza que emanaban sus ojos era por algo más que la muerte de su tutora… Lo más probable era que su "tutor" original no hubiera vuelto tampoco, pero como preguntarle? Si eso era, la haría sentir más triste y eso el no lo quería. Odiaba ver aunque fuera el mínimo de dolor en sus ojos.

Una vez más… utilizo el kimono como excusa. Igual de hermoso que los anteriores, este era verde esmeralda con imágenes de lirios en el pecho y el obi blanco, aunque se veía un poco viejo.

No quería quedarse con la duda de que más le sucedía, además era su amiga y si podía darle una palabra de aliento sabía que ella se lo agradecería.

- Sabes que es curioso? No importa cuanto tiempo pase sin venir a la aldea… Siempre estas con un kimono nuevo cada vez que te veo… Esta muy bonito.

- Gracias… Aunque no es tan nuevo… Fue el último kimono que Sesshômaru-sama me trajo en su última visita… hace tres años y medio

- "_Tres años y medio?!?" Tiene más tiempo sin venir que yo" –_pensó- Oh… tiene mucho tiempo sin venir

- Si así es…

Kohaku sintió que Rin no quería hablar mucho del tema ya que guardo silencio así que desistió. Tal vez esto le daría más oportunidad de que Rin aceptara sus sentimientos. Al parecer… ya no era la protegida de nadie.

Tomo valor en su mente y se decidió a hablar, a expresar finalmente la intención de su corazón, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir palabra, Rin se le adelantó…

- Kohaku-kun

- Ah!! Si dime

- Tu eres mi amigo verdad?

- Si claro Rin-chan. Tu sabes que si. Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Necesito preguntarte algo

- Lo que quieras… -su corazón latía velozmente-

- Tu… tu crees que estoy loca?

- Qué?!?! –no pudo evitar reír un momento- Rin por qué dices eso? Eres atolondrada si pero loca no

- Es que Inuyasha-sama cree que si estoy loca… de remate.

- Y por qué dice eso?

- Verás...

Rin empezó a relatarle

* * *

1 mes atrás

Ese día Rin había terminado sus deberes temprano así que decidió ir a una gran roca ubicada cerca del riachuelo a sentarse y pensar… en voz alta. Estaba muy triste no solo por la muerte se Kaede-sama 3 días atras… La ausencia de su señor ya llevaba años. Desde que tenía 17 años no había regresado a la aldea. Su mente pensaba mucho el por que. Usualmente si duraba mucho tiempo ausente, pero no pasaba del año… Ahora veía como ya eran 3 años y no regresaba…

_- Será que se olvidó de mi?! O que ya no me quiere?! Pero ahora… Me quiere?!_

_- Oye que te pasa estas loca o que Rin?_

_- Inuyasha-sama!! Que hace aquí?_

_- Vine a dar una vuelta y te encuentro aquí hablando sola… Y por lo que escuche… del idiota_

_A Rin no le gustaba que lo llamara con esos adjetivos_

_- Sesshômaru-sama no es ningún idiota Inuyasha-sama. No le diga así_

_- Ay no lo defiendas por que si lo es… _

_- Mmm… Inuyasha-sama?_

_- Que?_

_- Ud cree que ahora que Kaede-sama murió… Sesshômaru-sama venga por mi?_

_- Para llevarte?_

_- Si, es decir, él me dejó a su cuidado pero ella ya no está con nosotros… Además el sigue siendo mi guardián…_

_- Mira, no te sientas mal por lo que voy a decirte pero eso es una locura_

_- Eh?_

- _Si ya no ha vuelto desde hace tres años por qué habría de volver ahora? Se que es difícil… Pero es la verdad. Lamento que sea así. Pero a la larga es mejor que vivas con nosotros aquí. Este es tu lugar ahora…_

* * *

Mientras Rin hablaba, Kohaku sentía una gran tristeza por ella. La joven estaba expresando su dolor al ver que el daiyoukai no había vuelto y que tal vez no volvería jamás, pero lo peor de todo era el tono en como ella hablaba del Lord… No se aventuraba ni siquiera a pensarlo… Le lastimaba el alma… Pero sabía que la incertidumbre sería más terrible aún. Tuvo que preguntar

- Rin… -suspiró- Tu… Tu estas enamorada de Sesshômaru-sama cierto?

Rin guardo silencio y lo miro directo a los ojos. Kohaku temblaba internamente… Por su mirada… Conoció inmediatamente la respuesta… No quería saber

- Si Kohaku-kun, más de lo que quisiera.

Esas 8 palabras bastaron para destruir todos los sueños y las ilusiones del exterminador. Sentía que quería lanzarse a un vacío y morir. Tal vez eso aplacaría el dolor de su corazón.

Ambos guardaron silencio y miraron al suelo, sumidos en su pensamiento. De repente Kohaku tuvo otra idea… Tal vez aunque ella estuviera enamorada del demonio, lo aceptaría. Al parecer el Daiyoukai no iba a volver o al menos no daba señales de eso y el aprovecharía eso para hacerla olvidarlo. Convertiría ese amor prohibido en algo de su beneficio. No sería tan difícil después de todo. Si había una remota posibilidad de ser felices aún…

Justo cuando iba a por fin después de muchos años confesar su amor y hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio a Rin algo los detuvo…

Izayoi gritaba y corría en su dirección danzando sumamente emocionada… Como niña que era, se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando dicho personaje venía a la aldea. Era su familia después de todo, y a pesar de que su padre no parecía muy feliz de que ella le tuviera respeto y lo quisiera, eso no parecía interesarle mucho. Su tío era motivo de felicidad… Y sabia que para su amiga era el doble…

-RIN-CHAN!!!!!!!! Sesshômaru-ojisan esta aquí!!!!!

El corazón de Rin dio un giro de 360º, salió de su pecho y volvió a entrar… Era realmente posible?! Después de 3 años el había vuelto? No podía ser

Kohaku por su parte sintió que de nuevo sus esperanzas se venían al suelo… Volvió?! Cuando el intentaba declarársele a Rin? Que el mundo se había confabulado en su contra ese día? Imposible

Sentía como el rencor crecía hacia el inuyoukai. Por que demonios tenía que venir?! Por qué mejor no se quedó en sus tierras?! Además que venía a reclamar él? Si la había dejado muy triste abandonada. Si bien él mismo no había vuelto en tres años era por una buena razón… Se dedicaba a ayudar a aldeanos asediados por temibles monstruos. Pero él que carajos hacía?! Nada que valiera la pena de Rin seguramente.

Sesshômaru, después de intercambiar pocas palabras con su sobrina, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos. Su fiel sirviente Jaken se había quedado con la pequeña hanyou y Ah-Un.

Kohaku sintió su sangre arder quiso detener a Rin pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella ya había salido corriendo al encuentro con el Lord. De nuevo su corazón se encogió. Pudo ver en ella los ojos de una chica enamorada eso era de fijo. Pero el Daiyoukai se mostraba estoico y frío como siempre. Incluso lo miro por unos instantes, de forma amenazante.

El no la merecía, Nunca lo haría!!! Era una tonta por amara a alguien que nunca le correspondería

Pero en ese instante vio un destello en los ojos de Sesshômaru-sama que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

Algo que solo una persona enamorada podría reconocer de entre 1000 miradas. Una mirada de amor hacia Rin

Era muy ligera y casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero ahí estaba. Tal vez la joven entre su nerviosismo no se daba cuenta, y el youkai intentaba ocultarlo muy pero muy bien, pero era muy claro. El demonio correspondía de cierta forma a ese amor.

Se dio cuenta de que en la imagen el saldría sobrando y que lo mejor era retirarse del lugar. Ahora sabía que habían venido por ella. Ya no viviría más en la aldea. Rin debería tomar una decisión de quedarse o irse, y por lo visto, era muy evidente cual era la determinación que tomaría.

A pesar de sentirse inmensamente triste… Un rincón de su ser descubrió que el ver el rostro de felicidad de ella lo hacía sentirse a él feliz al mismo tiempo. Eso es algo que solo el amor verdadero es capaz de comprender.

Sabía que Rin lo quería, pero solo lo vería como a su mejor amigo, no lo confortaba del todo pero al menos ella tenía ese espacio es su corazón para él

Solo ese espacio

- "_Por que él es tu corazón cierto Rin-chan" –_pensó- _Solo quiero que seas muy feliz_

Llamó a Kirara y se marchó… Luego le pediría disculpas a su hermana, ahora quería estar solo para meditar… Y encontrar una nueva motivación en su vida

- _Eso si Rin, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti. Siempre_

Y con este último pensamiento mirando de reojo a Rin mientras la nekomata se elevaba, Kohaku emprendió el viaje nuevamente…

* * *

Creo que fui muy mala con Kohaku… En fin… No se puede luchar contra lo obvio no…

Espero que dejen sus reviews y les lanzo una pregunta en caso de que les haya gustado este one-shot. ¿Les gustaría una especie de continuación donde entro más a fondo en los sentimientos de Rin y Sesshomaru? Uds me dicen!!!

Lo de Izayoi... Yo siempre me imagine que si Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieran una hija que le pondrían asi... O tal vez solo es por que me hubiera gustado verlo XD!! Ojala y eso les haya gustado

Gracias x leer!!!


End file.
